Episode 1413 (20 February 1997)
Synopsis: Sanjay goes to India for the funeral so Gita can't cope with Mark's stall and her own, with only Simon to assist, so she tells Ruth she may have to close Mark's stall. Simon suggests Tony could help out as he's looking for a job. Tony is less than pleased with this suggestion, but is stuck with it and muddles through on the veg stall as he's definitely not cut out for clothes sales. He's grumbling about the job and that he hates it when he is accosted by Pauline who rants on exceptionally rudely that people like him should not be employed and she will see to it that he doesn't work on this market. He looks pleased and says can you do that? She tells him that this was Pete's stall, and Tony says "Pete who?" Pauline goes off in a huff and intends to tell Gita that she must sack Tony. Ruth comes into the launderette and mentions how hard up she is and that she can't afford to close the stall. So, she tells Pauline it's good that Gita has managed to find someone to look after it. Pauline has to back down and next time she sees Tony she says that she doesn't approve of drug dealers but will give him a chance as long as he doesn't step out of line. Peggy has her last appointment for radiotherapy and plans an evening out to celebrate this and George's birthday. Phil approaches George about getting some dodgy cars to work on. Joe reads the Bible Sarah gave him and takes copious notes! Carol is asked to take Billy to the station to ID the robbers. She's still very obstructive to the police. Billy is very good and enjoys himself at the station and is very helpful in the identification too. Carol goes to tell Alan later, as she was intending to buy Billy some new shoes that day, but Alan doesn't even let her start before accusing her of neglect for not buying the shoes. She goes off rather quietly and blubs to Blossom about being a bad mother. Blossom reassures her she's not. Sarah sees Lorraine and asks her to persuade Joe to come with her to the religious group, but Lorraine says she doesn't think that's a good idea. When Sarah pushes it, Lorraine tells her that she really doesn't want Joe being influenced by these sort of people, and that she too should start behaving like a normal teenager, going to parties with friends of her own age, having boyfriends, etc, and she doesn't want Joe associating with people like her friends. Sarah is upset at the comments about her abnormality and visits Kathy later that evening to ask if she's normal. Kathy implicitly reinforces the "abnormal" comment, saying that it's OK that she's not doing it because she has plenty of time to grow up later. Ricky comes to see Phil about the extra work he's doing, and Phil offers him a 50% share in the profits from now on in return for all his efforts. Kathy just catches the end of the conversation and looks suspicious, but she's asking Phil to walk Sarah home. Ricky offers, saying he's going now and passing that way. Sarah quizzes Ricky about when he met Bianca and how old they are and them getting married. She observes that Bianca is not much older than her and is practically married. Cast: *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Alan Jackson - Howard Antony' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'George Palmer - Paul Moriarty' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Roy Evans' '''- Tony Caunter' *'Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor' *'Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford' *'Tony Hills - Mark Homer' *'Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe' *'Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Huw Edwards - Richard Elis' *'Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Billy Jackson - Devon Anderson' *'W.P.C. Jessell - Rebecca Lamb ''' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes